


Tummy Ache

by MistyBeethoven



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Sick Character, Weight Issues, request fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: When Deidra gets a tummy ache at the Waterloo Water Park after having eaten too much, Bill S. Preston Esq. rescues and then cares for her.
Relationships: Bill S. Preston Esq./Original Female Character, Ted "Theodore" Logan & Bill S. Preston Esq.
Kudos: 4





	Tummy Ache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TalesFromTheWord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesFromTheWord/gifts).



> Requested by TalesFromTheWord.

She shouldn't have eaten all of that food. That was Deidra's thought as she slid down the slide at San Dimas' Waterloo Water Park. She couldn't help it though. She had seen that her crush Bill S. Preston Esq. was at the same amusement park and she had suddenly felt very self conscious. She had followed the boy around as he visited this attraction and that at Wateroo, all with his friend Ted "Theodore" Logan by his side. And as he did, the shy girl had followed him, wanting to speak but never finding the courage. Everytime she had been about to, her fear would overtake her so she would eat instead.

By the time she had finally given up she had eaten several bags of peanuts, three hot dogs, two cookies and an ice cream cone. Still she had been unable to approach the boy with the curly, cherubic blond hair and blue eyes.

In her nervousness and frustration with herself, Deidra had turned to the water slide and stood in line, her stomach starting to bother her as she waited for her turn. When it had finally come, she had sat at the start of the slide, feeling very sick. Pushing herself down, the water surrounding her legs, she realized she had forgotten the cardinal rule of water activity: wait 30 minutes before going into the water.

As she hit the large pool at the bottom, the brown haired girl began to cry out as a severe cramp hit her. "Help please!" she tried to plead for help. However her voice would not come and the lifeguard was not at his post.

She felt herself going down but as the water consumed her she heard a familiar voice call, "Don't worry Deidra!"

Suddenly Bill was by her side underneath the water. She felt him taking her in his arms and swimming with her to the surface. They crashed through the water together into the wonderful air and the stares of the other Waterloo patrons.

* * *

Bill brought Deidra back to where she lived and she fell on to her sofa in the living room. Her stomach still hurt and she hated feeling so embarrassed in front of her crush.

"Are you all right?" the boy asked.

"Y-yes f-fine," she replied, clutching her stomach. "But how did you know that I went under water?"

Bill Preston blushed. He looked at his sneakers, his face turning bright red. "I'd been watching you all day. The moment you headed for the slide I knew you were in trouble. A bodacious babe like you should know that you really should wait 30 minutes before trying to swim after eating."

"You saw me eating too?" the girl with the tummy ache asked, knowing she didn't need to hide the fact any longer. Bill had seen and still called her a "bodacious babe."

"Yeah! I'd been trying to get up the courage to talk to you. Ted kept trying to get me to but I just couldn't."

"Oh Bill," Deidra cried. "We both had the same problem."

Bill sat on the couch next to her and took her hand in his. "Would you mind, Deidra, when you're better and all, going out on a most excellent date with me?"

"Of course, I will!" she replied, tears in her eyes.

As Bill leaned forward to kiss her forehead, Deidra was feeling better already, knowing that soon she would be going out on a date with the object of her affection.


End file.
